Re-Written: M-I-N-E!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his overprotective, possessive, younger brothers and sister, who will let no one try to take away THEIR Tsuna, especially these men who are claiming him as their lovers. All27!
1. Chapter 1

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello wonderful readers of mine, today I have a special announcement to make about a special story that once made on a old-account that I use to have on fanfiction, but abandoned at one point of time. On there was a KHR story that was loved by many reviews, but I didn't have the will to ever finish it, but today I have decided to bring that story back alive once again, so ladies and gentlemen, here is your all time favorite story, now new and improve, MINE!**

**A/N: My old account username was Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33**

**Hibari: So the pathic herbivore finally returns. . .**

**Gokudera: YOU STUPID B #$! WHY THE H*** DID YOU ABANDONED THAT STORY WITHOUT GIVING ME AND MY JUUDAIME A SPECIAL SCENE TOGETHER!**

**Yamamoto: Maa. .Maa. . Calm down Gokudera, besides, the readers really wanted a 8027 scene in that story**

**Gokudera: WHO GIVE A F #$ ABOUT 8027!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Maa. . .I think this time I will be deciding with the doggie on this one, everyone knows that 6927 is the top pair**

***Gun Shot echo throughout the room***

**Reborn: Would you mind saying that again Mukuro, because last time I check it was R27 who got the top rated story on here.**

**Hibari: Infant I think you need to check again, because 1827 is the most wanted pair, now stupid herbivore hurry up and start the story before I bite you to death.**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: H-Hai H-Habari-san! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Begining**

In a peaceful, loving, simple two story house, was a adorable fluffy haired, brown haired brunette, wearing a smile as he stood over the stove, where breakfast was cooking. Turning the stove on low, the feminine, doe eyed male set-up off stairs, gently knocking on the door, before opening it, and saw a teen the same height as him, currently finishing getting dress as he stood in front of the mirror.

"I see you're already up Fuuta." said Tsuna, as the other boy had hair that was a lighter shade of brown, turning to look at him with an angel like smile on his face.

"Good morning Tsuna-nii! Today is such an exciting today for me, along with the others as we are now attending the same school as you." said an excited Fuuta.

"I know, even though it may feel a little weird with you being two years younger than me and all, but being a super genius, moved you up a couple of grades, as you are starting as a first year in high-school." replied Tsuna with a sweet but also proud smile, proud of having such an smarter younger, and sweet brother.

"Don't forgot about the others Tsuna-nii, they also will be attending the same school as you." Fuuta reminded him, as Tsuna begin begin to think about his others '_brothers_ and _sisters_' who join their family 8 years ago's, remembering how the group were standing in front of their house door, without any parents or home, as the so-called ring leader of the group had a note that was in his hands, and on it wrote.

'_Due to me no-longer being able to look over of them, I have decided to give them over to person, who I believe with all my heart will be able to look over them, and cherish them deeply. I know that you will keep them safe, and love them wholeheartedly.' _

_Sincerely, Luce_

_P.S: You are the next sky, that will over the rainbow._

Tsuna still remember reading over that strange letters, before handing it over to his mother, who without a moment to spare, gladly took the children into her home, and begin treating them as if they were her own kids.

"How could I ever forget about them." replied Tsuna, leaving out of Fuuta room to go wake the other, mentally the good one's or the not so trouble one's first.

Walking to the next door, Tsuna was about to knock on it, only to have it open up for him, revealing a teen that was taller than Tsuna, having long raven hair, that was tied in a long braid, with kind smile on his face.

"I see you're already dress, well breakfast will be served in a little while, so can you please do me a favor and make sure that Mammon, Verde, and Skull is up, while I try to handle the main trouble makers." asked Tsuna with a smile that Fon seem to always favor.

"Of course Tsuna-nii, and good luck." said Fon, wishing the poor brunette well, as Tsuna made his way to go wake up the three devil pawns, who were in this case named, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, and Reborn. Deciding to go with Lal Mirch first, Tsuna began to make his way towards girl room, only to find it open, and her missing.

"Weird, I wonder where could she be. . .?" Tsuna began to asked himself, when all of sudden he heard a scream that sounded as if the person was in pain, and quickly made his way towards that direction, bursting open the door.

"Ouch~ Lal get the heck off of me already, kora!" Screamed the handsome blonde on the floor who was getting abuse by the female bluenette, who had his arms pinned behind his back painfully.

"Found her . . ." Sighed Tsuna, as a next second later he barely dodge as Colonnello was sent kick flying out the room.

"That really hurt, kora!" exclaim Colonnello, rubbing his sore aching head.

"At least you're finally up you lazy bum!" Lal Mirch stood in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her chest, dressed in her new school uniform.

"Lal, what have I told you about abusing Colonnello?" Tsuna tried to look strict, but fail as he looked like a cute housewife in a apron, pouting cutely.

"You told me not, but at least I saved you the hassle of trying to get his lazy ass out of bed." replied Lal Mirch as Colonnello quickly jump up and hug Tsuna close to his strong chest, who also tower over in height despite him being the oldest by two years.

"My sweet Tsuna don't think I'm lazy, kora." replied the blonde, nuzzle Tsuna cheek before giving it a slight peck, making the short brunette in his arms lit up like a cherry.

"C-C-C-Colonnello d-don't do t-t-that!" exclaim Tsuna trying to push the blonde away from him, but couldn't since he was much stronger than was, something which made Tsuna a little bit jealous, seeing that he at the age of seventeen, inherited most of his beautiful mother genes, and zero of his father.

"Awwe~ My Tsuna is so cute, ko-" Colonnello was quickly cut off my a swift kick to the side that made him lose his hold of Tsuna, soaring down the flight of stairs, before painfully crashing to the ground.

"You pervert!" screamed Lal, rushing down the stairs, and began stomping in Colonnello back.

"Hiiee~ Lal stop trying to kill Colonnello!" exclaim Tsuna, only to soon feel himself kick harshly in the back, tripping down the flight of stairs crashing into Lal Mirch and Colonnello.

"Dame-Tsuna hurry up and fix my espresso and breakfast before I shoot you in the back." Standing at the stop of the staircase was once again another handsome boy, who was yet taller than Tsuna, having black curly side burns with a fedora on his hand, holding a gun pointed at Tsuna.

"Hiiee~! Alright already, just point your gun down, how did you ever convince mama to get you a gun as a birthday present is beyond me!" Tsuna quickly got to his feet, when he heard someone at the door and went to go answer it.

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Good Morning Juudaime!" Standing at the door was Tsuna long best friends Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Morning Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, would you like to come in and have breakfast with us?" asked Tsuna, as the two quickly agreed, walking inside the house to have breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Maa, I still can't believe you guys will be joining highschool with us for now on, even though you all are two-years younger than us." replied Yamamoto as the huge group made their way towards school.<p>

"Juudaime, would you like for me to carry your books to class?" Offered Gokudera, only to earn to small sweet smile in return, that made him blush.

"That okay Gokudera-kun, I can carry my books myself." replied Tsuna, before once again feeling the pressure of a certain gun pointed in the back of his head.

"Stop seducing other men, Dame-Tsuna." Warned the lead troublemaker, Reborn.

"Hiiee~ What the heck are you talking about!?" Exclaim Tsuna, blushing up a storm.

"Hahaha! Gokudera don't Tsuna look adorable when ever he blush." replied Yamamoto, receiving a series of glares point in his direction.

"Baseball-baka, don't say things such as that in front of Juudaime!" yelled Gokudera who was blushing just as red as Tsuna.

"Oi Reborn, seem like we have to look out for these two as well." Whisper Colonnello as Reborn heard what he said.

"Verde I might need you to upgrade my gun again." replied Reborn, keeping his eyes on the two best friends of Tsuna, who were too close to his liking.

"Why am I not shock, but seeing the situation, I guess I shall lend you my help." replied the green haired teen male, who was wearing a white lab coat with glasses.

"You're getting soft Verde, if it was me, I would still charge him money." Came another voice who was wearing a cloak that covered his face.

"Mammon is a liar, since he care very deeply for-OW!" The purple head loud one, was quickly knock upside the head by the one name Mammon.

"I said my name is Viper, and for annoying me you own me 20000 yen" replied Mammon. expecting his money to be paid to him before the end of the day.

* * *

><p>A little while later the group soon made it to school as starting today, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were second-years, while the rest who skip a couple of grades, due to their high intelligence that sometime scared or frighten Tsuna, were first-years. Despite their advance intelligence, the main reason the group decided to skip a couple of grade was because of Tsuna.<p>

During the years that they have lived with the brunette and his family, the group begun to really care for them, especially Tsuna, despite the many hardships they may had put the brunette through during the years, he has grown a special place in their hearts, as they wanted to keep him safe, and mostly to themselves, no deserved their Tsuna, and if anyone tried to take him away, well they would have to get through them first.

"Tsu-chaannn~!" Tsuna was having an conversation with Yamamoto and Gokudera when from out of nowhere he was ambush into a tight hug by a boy with white hair.

"Good morning my dear Tsu-chan~!" Said the white fluffy haired boy, nuzzling the side of Tsuna face.

"Reborn I believe we just found our first target." said the cold replied that came from Colonnello, blue eyes staring coldly at the figure who was hugging HIS Tsuna.

"Look's like I got my first target shot." Replied the one and only, Reborn, loading up his gun.

To be Continued. . . . . .


	2. More Enemies Appears!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Wow, I have received so many favorites and followers for this again, not to mention the nice reviews! I feel so happy, and loved by the people on here!**

**Hibari: Weak herbivore, I will bite you to death if you don't hurry up and start the chapter.**

**Gokudera: I want to see me and my precious Juudaime paired together!**

**Yamamoto: Calm down Gokudera, plus the fans want 8027!**

**Reborn: Ciaossu, Dame-Author hurry up and start the R27 story! *points gun at author head***

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Y-Yes Reborn! Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**More Enemies Appears!**

"My sweet little Tsu-chan is finally here~! Did you missed me Tsu-chan~?" asked the handsome white haired teen, who was still hugging Tsuna tightly in his arms, wearing a fake smile on his face.

"B-Byakuran-san, I can't b-breath!" Tsuna felt the air in his body vanishing away, as the white haired teen, now known as Byakuran loosen his hold on Tsuna a bit, so that the boy could breathe properly.

"You white haired freak, let go of Juudaime!" yelled the enrage delinquent Gokudera, who from out of nowhere, was holding a couple of sticks, of what looked closely like to dynamite, where he got it from, no one dare asked.

"Ne, Tsu-chan, please try to control your dog?" asked Byakuran in a mocking tone, before going back to nuzzle more of Tsuna warmth, until he felt something close to a hard piece of metal, pressed in the back of his head.

"Step away from my Dame-Tsuna, or a nice bullet will end up through your skull." said the one and only dangerous kid around the block, Reborn.

"Lal, you and the others can head inside while me and Reborn take care of this." replied Colonnello, wishing at the moment he brought his rifle, that he talk mama into giving to him as a christmas present. Why on earth did she give a child a rifle, let not get into details.

"Hey, since when did you begin to order us around! If the Great Skull-sama say he will stay, than he will defend Tsuna!" exclaim the purple haired teen, with the purple make-up.

"Shut-up lackey!" came the reply from both Reborn and Colonello, who end up kicking Skull in the face, as Mammon, or should we say Viper, politely step out of the way as he fell back to the ground, painfully.

Holding his head in pain, Skull began to call out to the only person who would listen to him. "Tsuna, Reborn and Colonnello are bullying me again-Aaahh!" Skull was kick back down by Mammon and Verde, who said nothing as they stomp their foot on top of him.

"Skull-nii is being bullied again." sighed Tsuna blood brother, Fuuta as Fon stood silently beside him, slightly shaking his head.

"Ne Tsu-chan, who are these people?" asked Byakuran, with an hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm his lov-"

"There Tsuna brothers and sister!" Reborn was cut off by Yamamoto who gladly answer for Tsuna, taking Tsuna hand as he pulled him out of Byakuran grasp, only to have Colonnello snatch him away, taking hold of his chin, lifting his face up.

"That freak didn't do anything weird to you, kora?" asked Colonnello, bring his face closer to Tsuna who began to blush madly.

"T-Too close!" Tsuna stuttered, once again trying to push Colonnello away.

"What's with all of these herbivores crowding in front of my school, looks like I will have to bite someone to death." Tsuna began to pale, knowing only one person with that one catch phrase, as a boy with black hair and silver hairs, holding a pair of tonfas begin to make his way over to them.

"Good morning Hibari!" Yamamoto greeted casually, as Hibari took a look over at Tsuna, saying only one thing. "Explain."

_"Not good, out of all the people I had to encounter this morning, it just had to be Hibari-san! If I don't give him a good enough excuse, I'll be making a trip to the nurse office later."_ Thought Tsuna who began to open his mouth, when he felt someone grab hold of his arm.

"Tsuna-nii, the bell is going to ring soon, so lets get you to class before your late." replied Fuuta, dragging Tsuna away as the rest of the other silently followed, except for Reborn who still had Byakuran at gun point and a glaring Colonnello.

"Word of advice, stay away from **MY** Dame-Tsuna, or I will ensure you, you will be eating bullets as breakfast." Reborn cooly remove his gun away from Byakuran head, as him and Colonnello went to go catch up with the others.

"I do believe we have more rivals Kyo-chan." replied Byakuran.

"Hn." Hibari dismissed the issue, walking on ahead, spotting two students who were now late for class, and was in need for some punishment.

"It seem that I will have to tell Sho-chan to look up some background information on my Tsu-chan." Byakuran, dig in his pocket, pulling out a bag of marshmallows, and began to snack on them.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day, as around this time people began to eat their lunch as Tsuna was by himself, about to head towards the roof to have his lunch with his friends, when he heard somebody called out his name.<p>

"Tsu-koi~!" Out of nowhere, once again, Tsuna was force into a tight hug, but this time by a gorgeous blond haired male, with beautiful deep blue eyes.

"G-G-Giotto-sempai!" exclaim Tsuna.

"Hello my little Tsu-koi!" greeted the prince aura, charming blonde.

"Giotto-sempai, h-how many d-do I have t-to tell not to add my -koi to my name!" Tsuna tried, key word, tried, to glare at the blonde who was holding him, but to Giotto it looked like a adorable pout, and desperately made him want to kiss the adorable brunette.

"My Tsu-koi is so adorable~!" replied the charming prince Giotto, giving Tsuna a quick peck on the cheek, that had the adorable brunette flushing red.

"G-Giotto-sempai, why d-did you just k-kiss me!?" Tsuna finally was able to push away from Giotto, holding his kissed cheek. Just when Giotto was about to answer, he was kick to the side, sent flying across the hall, hitting his head against the wall.

"Perverts such as you are not allow near Tsuna, definitely while I'm around!" Standing there like a proud army surgeon was none other than, Lal Mirch, went her arms folded across her chest.

"Lal!" exclaim Tsuna as a groaning noise came from Giotto, who stood up holding his aching side, throwing a glare over at Lal Mirch.

"Tsu-koi, do you by any chance know this woman?" asked Giotto, trying to keep his anger in check as a part of his body was still aching in pain.

"That is my younger sister, Lal Mirch." Tsuna introduce, as Giotto brought his focus towards Tsuna, and over towards Lal Mirch, seeing no connection between the two.

"We're adopted, and so are the other's." Lal Mirch answer, seeing the confusion that was writing on the blonde face.

"There's more!? Tsu-koi why did you never tell your boyfriend this!" Giotto turned his attention over towards the smaller brunette, which end up being the wrong answer, as Lal Mirch grab him the front of his shirt, before slamming him back against the wall.

"What the heck do you mean your Tsuna boyfriend!?" growled Lal Mirch, as Tsuna began to panic.

"C-Calm down Lal, Giotto-sempai is not my boyfriend!"

"Tsu-koi, are still saying that, after I devote all of my heart into confessing to you." said Giotto, forgotten about the glaring, extremely strong female, who was glaring coldly at him, when out of nowhere he was tugged out of her grasp, roughly pushed up against the wall, as a pair of handcuffs was lock around his wrist.

"Herbivore, what have I told you about dismissing your work so you can harass the bunny herbivore?" Spoke a very handsome teen male, who had pale blonde haired, and looked very similar to Hibari.

"But Alu-"

"No excuses." The pale blonde haired male, began to drag the protesting blue eyes blonde away.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna finally made it on the school roof top, he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera having an one-sided argument, Reborn and Colonnello bullying Skull, Verde reading over a science book, holding what look to be blue-print to some new invention he most likely is thinking of making. Fon was sitting back relaxing with his eyes close, while Fuuta was reading over a huge textbook.<p>

"Tsuna tell Reborn and Colonnello to stop bullying the Great Skull-sama!" Skull ran over to him crying, hugging him by his waist, burying his face in Tsuna stomach.

"Reborn, Colonello, please stop abusing Skull." sighed Tsuna, running his finger through Skull hair, trying to comfort him, as Colonnello and Reborn glared at the whiny, cry-baby in jealous, as he continued to cling to their Tsuna.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for shooting Skull." Mutter Reborn taking out his gun.

"I think we should put Skull in his place." replied Colonello.

While Tsuna was comforting Skull, he took notice that somebody was missing.

"Umm, where is Mammon?" asked Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, Mammon said that he went to eat with some group of friends." answer Reborn, as two people sneakily made their way on the roof, before catching the group attention.

"Kufufuf~ I finally found you my dear, Tsunayoshi."

**To Be Continued. . . . .**


End file.
